Forgotten Love
by Wild Gurl
Summary: Scott has lost his memory and Jean is in the hospital. Based on Port Charles. This is my first fic. so don't be mean. Please R&R My spell check isn't work so you guys will have to try to bare with me here.
1. Shock

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x-men characters  
  
Rated pg-13 for language  
  
Forgotten Love  
By:Christina  
  
"I hope you know how worried everyone is. If anyone can make it through this, I know you can, Jean," Whispered  
  
Evan.  
  
"How long like do you think she will stay like this?" asked Kitty.  
  
"I don't know Kitty, she's very weak and is in a coma, so it's very unpridictable," said the Prof.  
  
"Eeet's geeting very late, mabe ve should come back tomorrow," suggested Kurt.  
  
"Yea, Ah agree with kurt, Ahm gettin' tiered." said Rouge.  
  
"Yes. I do believe it's time to go," said the Prof.  
  
"No!"exclaimed Evan, "You guys can go ahead, but I'm staying here."  
  
"But you need-," Kitty started to protest.  
  
Earlier that morning Evan had asked Jean if she could drive him to one of his friends' house because it was   
  
raining out. When they were almost there, another car had collided into Jean's. Now Evan feels that he's   
  
responsible for the whole thing.  
  
"Alright Evan, if that is what you want, then you may stay" said the Prof.  
  
"I wish Scott were here, he'd probably like know what to say to Evan," said Kitty.  
  
" Yea, well, he's not, so get over it." said Rouge.  
  
"Damn, Rouge, just because you had a crush on him while he was in love with Jean doesn't, mean you have to   
  
be all mean about it!" exclaimed Evan. Rouge was suprised of his sudden outburst.  
  
"Stop it! Vight here is not the vight time to fight." said Kurt sternley.  
  
"Let's all go home now, and if you want to stay here like you said Evan, it's alright with me." said the Prof  
  
Evan just nodded ok.  
  
Everyone had left the hospital except Evan.  
  
He just sat there thinking of how it was his falt Jean had ended up here instead of himself.  
  
  
  
"Hey Scott come to bed pleaded Taren.  
  
"Taren, I'm trying to concentrate on getting my memory back." said Scott.  
  
Scott had fallen off a cliff, and lost his memory. He had been trying to remember, but Taren, Jean's ex-best friend  
  
filled his head with lies. Taren made Scott think that he and she were in love.  
  
Recently he had been getting flashes of his old life, the life he had before he lost his memory. Scott never told   
  
Taren this because he know she would say somthing to cover it all up. Now, Scott knows he never loved Taren   
  
but someone eles. Scott is very determined to find the real girl of his dreams.  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk," said Scott  
  
"This late at night!" exclaimed Taren,  
  
Scott nod his head yes and walked out.  
  
  
  
Scott decided to go to the hospital to see his brother. Evan had left Jean's room to use the restroom.   
  
As Scott was walking past a few rooms, he noticed Jean's and walked in. 


	2. A Flood Of Memories

When he walked in he felt a warm shiver go up and down his spine. Scott sat down in the emtpy chair next the   
  
bed. Scott leaned over the beatiful girl and kissed her softly on the lips. As soon as their moths had connected,   
  
a flood of memories came back to him. Now he remembered that Jean, the girl he kissed is the love of his life.   
  
All knids of crazy emotions built up inside of him. Evan had just walked in and want over to Scott and punched   
  
right on the nose. "What the fuck do you think your doing here!" exploded Evan. "Ran away to LA, out of our   
  
lives, and you got married to Taren, Jean's ex-bestfriend!!! Now you just come back to Bayville and you expect   
  
us to just accept you again."  
  
"Look who ever you are I lost my memory, ok."  
  
"Bull Shit"  
  
"Evan, Scott?" stampered Jean.  
  
"oh my god!" exclaimed Evan. "Your awake"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jean asked sleepily  
  
" You were in a coma," answered Evan  
  
At this point Evan was in tears because he was very happy Jean had awaken.   
  
"I'm so sorry you had to go through all this shit" Evan said in between sobs.  
  
"It's not your falt"  
  
"Yes it is! If I hadn't asked you to drive in that bad wheather, then you wouldn't be in this hellhole.  
  
"Welcome back Red," smiled Scott. Jean just turn her head, trying not to look in his eyes. A couple of people at   
  
the institute including Scott, had learn how to control their powers.  
  
"I thought you lost your memory" said Evan  
  
"I get memory flashes from time to time" said Scott.  
  
"Well, that doesn't change anything of what you done to us,man," said Evan.  
  
"came back here to ask for every ones' forgivness, espesially yours, Jean" said Scott.  
  
"But you're still married to that bitch!!!!" exclaimed Jean.  
  
"Actually we never got married" said Scott." Taren was the one who sent the fake letter."   
  
"Well, I need to get somthin' to eat, I'm starving!!!" said Evan. Then, he walked out the door.  
  
"Jean, look at me," said Scott  
  
"Not a chance in hell" said Jean.  
  
"Ok I know I hurt you, but Taren filled my head with lies when I didn't know anything. She made me believe those   
  
lies. Now can you look at me, so I can tell you how sorry I am." said Scott.  
  
"My answer is still no,"said Jean.  
  
"Fine I'll make you look at me," said Scott, and with that he walked over to the bed, leaned over her, and started  
  
to tickle her. Jean gave let out a shriek, and started laughing histarically.  
  
"Please stop!!!" she said in between laughs.  
  
"Will you look at me now" asked Scott  
  
"Never" Jean managed to say.  
  
"Ok, I warned you," said Scott  
  
"No please not there, not the back!"  
  
"Yes, the back"  
  
Jean gave up after beibg tickled on her most ticklich spot(the back) for 15 sec.  
  
"I give! I give" yelled Jean. Jean sat up straight on the bed.   
  
"You don't have to beg for forgivness, because I forgive you." Jean said smiling.  
  
"Can I if I want to though?"  
  
"No, it makes you look like a dog"  
  
"Ok, but I am really sorry."  
  
"I know you are"  
  
"I love you Jean Graye"  
  
"I love you Scott Summers"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, what did you think of it so far????  
Please review  
Thanx :) 


	3. The Horrible Truth

After 10min. of talking, Jean's doctor walked in.  
  
"How are you feeling Ms. Graye?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Never better," Jean answered.  
  
"Well, I got your test results back and-" the doctor stopped in mid sentence when he saw Scott.  
  
"Excuse me sir, can you leave me and Ms. Gray to talk in private?"   
  
"Sure," Scott agreed. So he walk out of the room closing the door behind him.  
  
"So, what's wrong, you don't look too happy," said Jean with a courious look on her face.  
  
"Ms.Graye, you are very sick," said the doctor seriously.  
  
"H-how sick?" asked Jean with panic in her voice.  
  
"You are likely to die," said the doctor sadly.  
  
"Is there a cure for this sickness?"  
  
"There is only one possible way you can live, but it is a very hard way," said the doctor.  
  
"Ok, what is it? "asked Jean  
  
"You need a heart, lung, and kidney transplant."  
  
"Ok, the only hard thing about that is finding a donor with the same blood type."  
  
"Yes, but your blood type is very rare," said the doctor. "I think besides you, there are only two hundred others   
  
who have your blood type."  
  
"Oh," said Jean crying a little.  
  
"That's all I think you need to know,"said the doctor. As soon as the doctor had left, Scott had rushed in to see   
  
what were Jean and Doctor Bill talking about?  
  
"What was that all about?" Scott asked Jean.  
  
"Scott, I'm sick." Jean said with tears rolling down her cheeks.   
  
"How sick?" asked Scott.  
  
"So sick I could die," answered Jean while sobbing. When Jean fished crying, she told Scott what her doctor  
  
had said to her.   
  
  
  
Three hours later........  
  
"Hi every one," greeted all her friends.  
  
"I'm like so happy you're like awake!" exclaimed Kitty.  
  
"Me too, Jean," said Kurt.  
  
"Am pretty happy you're awake too, I guess," said Rouge.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door.   
  
"Everyone's here, maybe it eets one of the doctors," suggested Kurt. Evan walked over to the door, and opened it.  
  
Everyone's jaw practically dropped to the floor, except Jean and Evan.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Who could this person be? It's really obvious.  
Any way I'll wrie more as soon as I get more positive reviews.  
Thanx :) 


	4. Arguments

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the z-men characters. So pleaz don't sue :o)  
  
  
  
"Vhat are you doing here?" asked Kurt angrily.  
  
"I'm here to tell you guys what really happened after I left," Scott answered.  
  
"Ok, like we're listening," said cooly as she walk over to Jean's bed.  
  
Scott took a deep breath and started his story.  
  
"Well, once I left, I got in an accident," Scott began.   
  
"I ended up losing my memory"  
  
"Vow, that must have been hard for you," Kurt interupted.  
  
" Then Taren tricked me into marrying her, and told me that we were in love for a  
a very long time."  
  
"Aw c'mon! Do you really think all that shit he's making up is real!" Rouge shouted.  
  
" That's the worst cover up he's made up yet!" Rouge was really about attack   
  
him when she fliped out at him.  
  
"Rouge, don't be like that. Every word that's coming out of my mouth is true!" Scott tried to calm Rouge down,   
  
but she was too angry.  
  
"All this time you were away with Taren, we had to go though HELL!!"  
  
"Look, I'm trying t-"Scott started but Rouge cut in.  
  
"I dont want to hear anymore of this shit! You left all of us, Jean, me, Kurt, Even,and everyone else that looks up   
  
to you!" By now tears were streaming down Rouge's face.  
  
"I didn't have a choice!" Scott said trying to defend him self.  
  
"Scott Summers, I can't believe those words came out of your mouth!" started Jean  
  
"But-" Agian Scott was interupted.  
  
"Everyone had a choice has a choice whether to leave everybody who cares greatly for you or not!"Jean said   
  
"I can't believe you're saying this Jean! I thought you forgave me"   
  
" I did. It's just what you said about choices,"Answered Jean.  
  
" I can't take any more of these lies and other shit, Scott!" screamed Rouge  
  
"When you think that you can tell us the real truth, tell us when all of us can trust you agian."  
  
When she finished her sentence, she ran out of the door slammingit behinde her. Kurt and Kitty looked at each   
  
and took off after Rouge.  
  
"I'm guessing that they agree with Rouge," Scott mumbled to himself softly. 


End file.
